A Secret Replacement
by Chiby Angel-chan
Summary: ONESHOT. Ran turned into Aya and Aya turned into Ran! How? Read and find out! Slight AyaxRei and RanxTatsuki.


**A/N: Moshi-Moshi! Long time no see, mina! This story suddenly appeared in my head so I decided to write it. You probably would find some mistakes on the grammar in this one-shot but I hope you can read it well (sorry about this). Please leave reviews, I need them. Arigatou and please enjoy reading! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gals! or Super Gals! Kotobuki Ran. (Sorry because I forgot to write disclaimer in my first fic). **

**-The Secret Replacement!-**

That day…It was a peaceful day on spring. Yeah, it was spring vacation for Ran and the gang. Spring vacation was almost a perfect holiday for Ran, the world greatest Gal and also our heroine…ALMOST!

It would be 100 perfect if spring never brought…

"…Flower dust! Aa-tchoo!!!" Ran sneezed loudly.

Miyu and Aya ignored her. "Hey! Don't syringe it to here, Ran!" Miyu yelled.

Ran wiped her snot. "Sigh, I hate flower dust a lot! Why do I have an allergy towards flower dust? Haa…Haa-Haa-tchoo!"

Ran shouted while scratched her eyes. "Argh! My eyes are itching!"

"You shouldn't scratch your eyes. Your eyes will get irritation." Aya suggested while stopped Ran's hand.

"I can't hold it anymore! It's so itch! Ha-Ha-tchoo!" Ran continued to sneeze.

Miyu said, "Maybe you should stay at home, Ran."

"Stay at home and doing nothing? No way! I better play outside and fight my allergy!" Ran protested.

"Don't force yourself." Miyu continued to give advice for her best friend.

"I don't mind at all. I have a lot of important plan today! I can't miss them! I ready for the war! Ha-Hat-choo!" Ran quickly wiped her snot and walked. "Let's go! Miyu, Aya!"

Miyu and Aya sweat-dropped. "Is she really okay?"

"Ah, wait a second, Ran." called Aya. "Actually I have another plan today. I have to go with Otohata-kun."

"Calm down! I don't ask you two to accompany me for the whole night! I won't disturb your date." Ran smiled while thumbed up towards Aya.

Then, the gang continued to walk. Miyu started to spoke, "By the way, Ran. Where do you want to go?"

Ran chuckled. "Humph. Let me tell you a secret. Come here, you two!"

Miyu and Aya came closer to Ran. Ran whispered to her best friends, "I want to see a fortune-teller!"

Miyu gasped. "Uh? What for?"

"Of course to find out about my future, silly! And don't scream like that! It's a big secret!" Ran replied.

Aya murmured, "But I think that's not a big deal."

"She is a secret fortune-teller! I read about her on the magazine namely "Secret Magazine". She opens her stand at a secret place." Ran smiled naughtily.

Miyu raised her eyebrows. "You're talking about 'this secret, that secret, those secrets and secret…' only."

Ran continued her explanation, "Besides, her predictions always right! And don't tell anyone about this, this is a secret! Remember that! Let's go, buddy!"

Ran walked and kept a big smile on her face. Miyu and Aya followed her.

After a few minutes, they arrived at a fringe area.

"Man, this place is really a precise place to be a secret place." Miyu sighed.

Ran pinched Miyu's cheek. "Don't be noisy, moron! It's a secret!"

Miyu nodded. "Yeah, yeah, a secret."

"Where is she, Ran?" Aya asked.

Ran smirked. "If we knock this tree, she'd come out!"

Ran knocked a big tree which existed front of her and yelled, "Hello, Miss Secret Fortune-Teller? We're here secretly to ask some secret predictions from you!"

Suddenly, the gang saw a black stand appeared front of them. Miyu and Aya gasped. Ran smiled confidently. "She's here, dude."

Suddenly, a woman who wore a black gown appeared from the stand. She greeted them. "Hello, girls. Can I help you?"

"What the…?" Miyu was amazed.

Aya was trembled and grabbed Miyu's clothe because she scared. "Since when she…"

The woman smiled. "Don't be afraid. I'm not a ghost or something like that. I'm only a secret fortune-teller. You can call me Miss Secret Fortune-Teller just like the short-kinky haired girl said earlier."

"Call me Kotobuki Ran, Miss SF-T!" Ran said.

"Alright. Do all of you want to portend?" the fortune-teller asked.

Ran replied cheerfully, "Exactly!"

"Who's first?" Miss SF-T asked again.

Ran pushed Miyu. "Hey, Miyu! You first!"

"Ouch! It hurts, Ran!" Miyu beefed.

"What do you want to know, Miss Blonde hair?" The fortune-teller asked to Miyu.

"Uh…I'm not sure. Let's see…Uhm…Oh, yeah! When will Miyu get her first kiss with Yamato-kun?" Miyu snapped her fingers. "Do you know it?"

Miss Secret Fortune-Teller closed her eyes. "Wait a second."

After 5 seconds, she opened her eyes. "It'd be happened on 1 month later."

Miyu looked unsure. "When did you prescient it?"

Ran represented the fortune-teller to answer Miyu's question, "Of course when she closed her eyes earlier, dummy!"

"That fast? It can't be." Miyu said.

"If you don't believe me, just look what happen on 1 month later." Miss Secret Fortune-Teller smirked.

"But Miyu really will get her first kiss with Yamato-kun, right? Yippee!" Miyu yelled happily.

Aya sweat-dropped. "Wait, Miyu! How could you trust her so easily like that?"

"Miyu will believe everything which related with Yamato-kun." Miyu giggled.

"Don't be doubt like that, Aya! It's your turn now!" Ran pushed Aya just like what she did to Miyu before.

"Well? Say what you want, young lady." Miss Secret Fortune-Teller asked while smiled at her.

Aya scratched her hair. "Nee, Miss Secret Fortune-Teller…Uh, what a long nickname."

"You can call me Miss SF-T if it's hard for you."

Aya swallowed her spittle. "Okay, Miss SF-T…I just want to know…Will I get a good mark for the biology test next week?"

Ran sweat-dropped. "Stupid! That's all? Why don't you ask about your future with Otocchi?!"

Aya asked to the fortune-teller. "So?"

Miss SF-T closed her eyes again and started to portend. Then she opened her eyes. "It's bad, Miss. You won't."

Aya was shocked. "R-Really?! You're lying! What will my parents say if I couldn't get a good mark?"

"Well, that's your destiny. No one can change it." Miss SF-T declared.

Aya sighed. "I will! I know I won't ever trust a fortune-teller." Aya grimed while turned away.

"Looks like you're not lucky today, pal." Ran teased Aya. "Okay, next is my turn!"

Ran stood front of the fortune-teller.

"Say it, the last young lady."

Ran took a deep breath, "Alright! Will I get a free food today? I'm so hungry and need some snacks but I have no money!"

Miyu and Aya sweat-dropped. "Your question is lamer, Ran!" Miyu yelled.

"Even more stupid than me." said Aya.

The fortune-teller started to predict again. Then…

"Unfortunately, you won't." Miss SF-T replied.

Ran screamed immediately. "WHAT?! You've got to be kidding! Ha-Ha-tchoo!" Ran complained while sneezed.

Ran quickly wiped her snot and continued to protest. "Can't I change it?! I really need it! Please!"

Miss Secret Fortune-Teller thought a while. "Hm."

Afterwards, she started to talk, "If there's no mistaken…" Miss SF-T put something from her table and showed it to Ran. It was a small bottle.

"What's this for?" Ran asked.

"Drink it and I bet your fate would be change today. Remember, it's a secret. Drink it at a hidden place and not here." Miss SF-T whispered.

Ran nodded. "I got it! Thanks a lot, Miss SF-T!"

Ran and her friends left the fortune-teller. "Have a nice day, young ladies…Humph." Miss SF-T giggled.

Then, they stopped at a "hidden place". "Hang on a second, Ran. Why don't we pay her?" Miyu asked.

"Don't worry. We can pay her next time secretly." Ran replied. "Okay, I'll drink it!"

"Wait, Ran. What if there's a poison in there? What if she just tricked you?" Aya asked anxiously.

"Nah, don't worry. Okay, here we go!" Ran said while started to drink it.

After a while, she depleted it. Suddenly, she felt dizzy. "Uh…I feel strange…"

Ran was tottering and then, she fainted.

"RAN!" Miyu and Aya shouted.

2 minutes later…

Ran slowly opened her eyes. She saw Miyu front of her.

"Ran! Thank Goodness, you finally awake!" Miyu yelled.

Ran got up and scratched her head. "Uh…"

"Are you okay? That fortune-teller was really an impostor. We shouldn't go to see her again." Miyu sighed angrily.

Ran kept quiet. She didn't say anything. This thing made Miyu got confused. "Ran? Are you alright?"

She finally replied, "Yeah. But I'm not Ran."

Miyu was surprised. "What do you mean? Ran, don't tell me you've got amnesia because of the fortune-teller's medicine!" Miyu shook Ran's body.

"It's true, Miyu! Look at me. I'm Aya!"

Miyu was getting more confused. "W-What did you say?"

Suddenly, they heard a scream. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT! Why do I stand there?!"

It was Aya. A quiet and calm Aya screamed loudly?!

Miyu turned her face. "A-Aya? What on earth are you talking about?"

"Hey, what do you mean, Miyu?! I'm Ran! Why are you calling me 'Aya'?!" Aya akimbo while stared Miyu angrily.

"Because you're Aya! Look!" Miyu gave a mirror to Aya.

Aya screamed again when she saw her face on the mirror. "Whoaaa! I-It can't be! My face…Why?!"

Ran also looked herself on the mirror. "M-My face too!"

Miyu was still flustered. But then, she realized something. "Could it be?! Ran, Aya! Let's go!"

Miyu grabbed Ran and Aya's arms and brought them to run fast.

They arrived at the Miss SF-T's place. "Hey, Miss SF-T! Miyu comes here secretly!" Miyu yelled.

Miss SF-T appeared front of them just like earlier. "What else, girls?" She asked with a smirk.

"What happened to Ran and Aya? Explain it!" Miyu replied. "What did you do to them?"

"Don't be angry like that, young lady. I gave her a bottle of "Replacement Drink". Now Kotobuki Ran's soul exchange with Hoshino Aya's." Miss SF-T replied calmly.

Ran immediately came closer to the fortune-teller. "What did you do that for?! It's terrible! You tricked me!" Ran shouted angrily.

"Listen. If you want to get that "free food", you have to be Hoshino Aya. But don't worry, it works until this evening. Just for this day, spend your day as your best friend." Miss SF-T explained.

"But I definitely will get a lot of free foods, right?!" Ran asked cheerfully.

"I supposed so." Miss SF-T replied.

Ran jumped. "Yippee! Its fine, Aya! Only a couple of hours and I'll get free foods right away!"

"Don't forget. It's a secret. Don't let anyone knows about this." Miss SF-T reminded Ran once more.

"Roger! It's a secret! Let's go, Miyu! Aya!" Ran said while walked away.

At Shibuya…

"You nuts! Are you sure you can act like Aya, Ran?" Miyu asked. "Your characters are totally different from each other."

"No prob, no prob!" Aya (Ran) answered happily.

Ran (Aya) yelled, "Oh my! I almost forgot! I have to see Otohata-kun! I'm late!"

"Oh! I also have to play with Tatsukichi! Okay, leave Otocchi to me, Aya! I'll keep your date well! You go to see Tatsukichi at Q-Front, okay?" Aya (Ran) said.

"Fine. Anyway, Ran. Otohata-kun waited on HMV. Don't make any trouble, okay?" Ran (Aya) looked so worry.

"Trust me, buddy! Well, I'm off! See ya, Aya! Miyu!" Aya (Ran) waved and left them.

Ran (Aya) stared at Miyu. "Please accompany me, Miyu."

"Sure." Miyu replied.

At HMV…

Aya (Ran) headed to Rei. "Hi!" She waved at him.

Rei lifted his face and looked at her. "Hi."

"Sorry because I'm late, Otocchi!"

Rei raised an eyebrow when he heard that. Aya was never called him like that. "What…?"

Aya (Ran) was just realized it. _'Oops! I almost forgot! I'm Aya! Aya! Think that you're Aya, Kotobuki Ran!' _Aya (Ran) said in her mind.

Aya (Ran) chuckled. "Ha-ha…I'm kidding. I'm so happy today until I want to make a joke."

Luckily Rei was an insensitive person, so he didn't care at all. "Let's go." Rei said.

"Where are we going, Otoc…I mean, Otohata-kun?" Aya (Ran) asked.

"Up to you." Rei replied.

"Really?! Okay, so I decide, we'll go to lunch first!" Aya (Ran) yelled while raised her hand.

Rei was astonished with Aya's attitude. Aya wouldn't ever being so energetic like that. "Aya…?"

"Why do you just stand in there? Quick, I'm hungry!" Aya (Ran) grabbed Rei's hand and ran away.

"Free food! Free food!" Aya (Ran) yelled cheerfully.

Rei sweat-dropped. "What the…?"

Meanwhile, Miyu and Ran (Aya) went to see Tatsuki at Q-Front.

"There he is! Hey, Tatsukichi!" Miyu waved at him.

Tatsuki got up from his seat and ran towards them. "Hey, Ran-pyon! Oh, so you also here, Miyu-rin? You didn't tell me before, Ran-pyon."

"Uhm…I think it'll be fun if Miyu come with us, Tatsukichi." Ran (Aya) replied.

"Alright! Let's go!" Tatsuki yelled.

"Where?" Ran (Aya) asked.

Tatsuki was confused. "What do you mean, Ran-pyon? You were the one who ask me to go, weren't you?"

"Oh, you're right! But I forgot. When will we go?" Ran (Aya) replied nervously.

"Uki! It's strange. We'll go to the club, remember?" Tatsuki answered.

Ran (Aya) raised an eyebrow. "Club? What club?"

Miyu pulled Ran (Aya)'s arm immediately. "Wait a second, Tatsukichi!" Miyu said.

"Aya! If you act like that, Tatsukichi would get suspicious to you! You're Ran now!" Miyu murmured.

"But I really don't know what that "club" is." Ran (Aya) replied innocently.

"Just act like you know it already. Got it?"

Ran (Aya) nodded. "Forgive me! I'll try to be the real "Ran" now."

Miyu thumbed up. "That's better."

Ran (Aya) and Miyu walked back to Tatsuki. "I was joking, Tatsukichi. Let's go to the club, then." Ran (Aya) said.

"Uki!" Tatsuki yelled.

Back to Aya (Ran) and Rei…

They had lunch at Kentucky restaurant.

Aya (Ran) ate very much and ravenously; made Rei got more confused.

"Nyam, nyam! Delicious!" Aya (Ran) said while chewed her foods.

Rei sweat-dropped at her. "You're really hungry today, aren't you?"

"Definitely yes! I'm so starving! Nyam!" Aya (Ran) replied.

'_Miss SF-T was right! I really get a lot of free foods! Being Aya for one day isn't bad at all. It's exciting! I also free from my allergy! Thanks, Kami-sama!' _ Aya (Ran) thought.

Rei drank his cappuccino while stared at Aya (Ran).

After that, he put his cappuccino on the table and spoke, "Aya."

Aya (Ran) didn't reply and just continued to eat her foods.

Rei repeated, "Aya."

She still didn't answer. Rei was astonished. Then he called her louder. "Can you hear me, Aya?"

Aya (Ran) realized it and replied immediately. "Huh? Sorry…What?"

"You're Aya, right?" Rei asked.

"I'm Ra…I mean, of course I'm Aya! Why are you asking like that?" She asked back.

"Are you sick? You're completely different today."

Aya (Ran) got panic. "Different? Ha-ha…What do you mean? I'm feeling well! 100 healthy!"

"Your attitude reminds me to someone. Someone…Who is it, huh? Hmm…" Rei said while thought deeply.

"Is that so? Perhaps I'm so delighted because I've got the best mark on math test today and I'm getting under control! Ha-ha…" Aya (Ran) replied jittery.

'_Geez, don't tell me he notice that I'm not Aya! I want to act like Aya but I can't! I can't be a quiet girl like her, it's too hard! Please, don't notice it, Otocchi!' _

Rei sighed. "I see."

Aya (Ran) was relieved. _'Well done! Thanks for being a dense guy, Otocchi!' _Aya (Ran) yelled happily in her mind.

Afterwards, Aya (Ran) had done her lunch. "I'm sated! Thanks for the food!"

Rei got up from his seat. "Let's go."

"Yeah!" Aya (Ran) followed him.

At the "Club" place…

"Uki! There's a Para Para dance contest! Come on, Ran-pyon!" Tatsuki cried while grabbed Ran (Aya)'s hand.

"W-Wait, Tatsukichi!" Ran (Aya) yelled.

Miyu got panic. _'It's bad! Aya can't do Para Para dance as good as Ran can!'_

When Tatsuki wanted to bring Ran (Aya) to the stage, Miyu hold him. "Wait, Tatsukichi! Miyu wants to join the contest as well. Paired up with Miyu, okay?"

"Uh? But I have Ran-pyon as my partner already."

"Its okay, Tatsukichi. I'm in bad mood to dance today." Ran (Aya) said. "Please dance with Miyu."

"Strange. It's the first time you reject Para Para dance, uki!" Tatsuki flickered. "But okay, then. Let's go, Miyu-rin."

Ran (Aya) took a relieved breath when Tatsuki left with Miyu. "I save."

Ran (Aya) walked around the club while waited for Miyu and Tatsuki. "So Ran and Tatsukichi always go here. I don't like a noisy place like this."

Suddenly, a guy appeared and greeted Ran (Aya). "Hi there, Ran! Long time no see!"

'_This guy must be Ran's friend.' _Ran (Aya) thought.

Ran (Aya) greeted him back. "Hi."

"Are you alone? Where's your boyfriend?" The guy asked.

"He joins Para Para dance contest on that stage. I'm waiting for him." Ran (Aya) answered.

"I see. Why don't you just play with me during wait for him? You have time, right?"

Ran (Aya) shook her head. "I'm sorry. I want to be alone."

The guy didn't listen to her. "You should leave an idiot monkey boy like him. Please go out with me, Ran."

Ran (Aya) was trembled and averted her eyes. "S-Sorry. I have to go…"

But, the guy grabbed Ran (Aya)'s arm to hold her. "Come on, don't be shy. Let's go."

"P-Please…Let go of me." Ran (Aya) said. But the guy kept forcing her. "Come on, Ran."

'_I'm scared…Otohata-kun!' _Ran (Aya) screamed in her mind.

Suddenly, Miyu came and punched the guy. "Let go of my friend, you freak!" Miyu yelled.

Ran (Aya) was surprised. "Miyu…"

"Ran-pyon! Are you okay?" Tatsuki asked panicky.

Ran (Aya) slowly nodded and replied. "Yeah."

"Thank Goodness, A…I mean, Ran!" Miyu said.

"Thank you, Miyu and Tatsukichi." said Ran (Aya).

"What's up, uki? You usually can rough up any people who make you angry. And your face is so pale! Are you really alright, Ran-pyon? I'm so worried." Tatsuki said while slapped Ran (Aya)'s shoulder.

Ran (Aya) only gave him a weak smile. "I'm fine, thanks. You don't need to wo…"

Ran (Aya) suddenly fainted before finished her sentence.

Tatsuki and Miyu cried, "Ran!"

Tatsuki carried her immediately. He stared at Ran (Aya) worriedly.

'_Something strange here…She's not Ran-pyon who I know very well. What's wrong with her?' _

At 109 plaza…

Different from Aya who was suffering, Ran really enjoyed her day as Aya with Rei. But wait, not because she was happy to date with Rei…But because she got so many gal accessories and of course, Rei was the one who bought them for her.

"You're shopping too much, Aya." said Rei, "You never being so greedy like this before."

"Nah, don't talk like that! I'm your girlfriend, right? Oh, there's another cute necklace! Otoc…Otohata-kun, please buy it for me!" Aya (Ran) persuaded him.

Rei sighed. "Fine, fine."

"Yippee!" Ran (Aya) yelled happily and ran headed to the accessories shop.

15 minutes later…

Aya (Ran) and Rei went out from the plaza.

'_Hihihi…I'm very lucky today! I got free foods and also free accessories! Even though Otocchi is a cold bastard guy, but he's so kind to Aya. Aya must be very happy to have a boyfriend like him. If only Tatsukichi as rich as him!' _Aya (Ran) thought.

"Otohata-kun!" Aya (Ran) called.

"Hm?" Rei asked.

Aya (Ran) blinked and smiled naughtily at him, "That's very kind of you! Thanks a lot!"

Rei gasped. _'This smile…!' _

"What's wrong?" Aya (Ran) asked to Rei who dazed for a while.

Rei thought for a while. Afterwards, he talked, "I heard there will be a fireworks party this evening. Do you want to see it from the bridge?"

Aya (Ran) nodded. "Sure!"

Meanwhile, Ran (Aya), Miyu and Tatsuki walked together after spend the day at the club.

Tatsuki sighed and stared at Ran (Aya).

"Ran-pyon." called Tatsuki. "I hope this is only my feeling. I can feel it and I'm afraid to acknowledge it. But I have to ask no matter what."

Miyu and Ran (Aya) stopped to walk.

"What are you going to ask, Tatsukichi?" Ran (Aya) asked.

'_Uh, Miyu has a bad feeling about this.' _Miyu thought.

"Please answer me honestly. You have to promise." Tatsuki said slowly.

Ran (Aya) nodded. "Okay."

Tatsuki's voice was getting louder, "Tell me the truth. Who are you?"

Ran (Aya) gasped. "Ah…"

At the bridge, Aya (Ran) and Rei watched beautiful fireworks together.

Rei glanced at Aya (Ran). "Sadly, Aya couldn't go here with me."

Aya (Ran) responded naturally. "Well, you can ask her next time!"

Rei smirked. "Just as I thought."

Aya (Ran) was shocked. _"Oops! What did I say?! I'm reflex to answering him! What to do?!'_

"U-Uh…Well, I…." Aya (Ran) was getting panic.

"I don't know what the reason is, but I know you're not Aya. I don't know how but I've just realized it. Am I right…Kotobuki?" Rei asked.

'_NO WAY! He knows!!!' _Aya (Ran) screamed in her mind. _'W-What should I do?! Calm down, Ran! You have to think hard! This is a secret, so I can't tell him and I don't want to! But how?! Why does he know that I'm not Aya? Is it because of I'm acting very different from Aya?! Uh, I'm so stupid!' _

Back to Ran (Aya) and the others…

"W-What are you talking about? Stop joking around, Tatsukichi." Ran (Aya) said.

"I'm serious. Answer my question!" Tatsuki replied. It was the first time Tatsuki being very solemn.

Ran (Aya) turned her face to Miyu. Miyu only shrugged her shoulders.

Ran (Aya) sighed. "Can't you see that? I'm Ran. How could you say that…"

Tatsuki interrupted, "Don't hide it anymore. I knew it."

Ran (Aya) turned her face down. "I…"

'_I guess…I have to admit it. I don't want to hurt Tatsukichi. Forgive me, Ran!' _Ran (Aya) thought.

Ran (Aya) glanced at Miyu again and gave her a gesture that meant she wanted to tell the truth to Tatsuki.

Miyu shook her head. "No, you can't, Ran!"

Ran (Aya) didn't reply Miyu's warned and started to talk. "Tatsukichi, actually, I…!"

Back to Aya (Ran)…

"You've got to be kidding, Otohata-kun! Isn't it obvious? I…"

Rei grabbed Aya (Ran)'s arm immediately. "Liar."

Aya (Ran) was trembled. _'W-What to do…! Someone, please stop this already!' _

Suddenly, Aya (Ran)'s heart pounded strongly. She felt dizzy like before and her eyes closed. She was getting unconscious immediately.

Rei caught her. "Hey…"

The biggest fireworks appeared while Aya's body rested on Rei's arm.

After a few seconds, she opened her eyes slowly.

Aya whispered weakly, "Otohata-kun…?"

"Are you okay?" Rei asked.

'_I…I'm being myself again…' _Aya thought while touched her cheeks and looked at her long and black hair.

A lot of tears slowly dropped from Aya's eyes. She stared at Rei. "Otohata-kun…"

Suddenly, Aya hugged Rei and cried on his arms. "I miss you so much!"

Rei was dazed and flustered. After a while, he hugged her back. "Me too."

Meanwhile, Ran also turned back to her own body.

"Say something! Answer me!" Tatsuki yelled at Ran.

"Huh? Answer what?" Ran asked.

"Don't act like a fool person again! Who are you actually?" Tatsuki kept ask her.

Ran came closer to Tatsuki and grabbed his collar. "What did you say?! You're the one who act like a dumb person! Open your eyes, idiot! Am I look so odd in your eyes?!"

Tatsuki flickered. "Ra-Ran-pyon…?"

"Of course I'm Ran, dummy! Who do you think I am?" Ran asked angrily.

"Thank Goodness! You back into normal! I love you, Ran-pyon!" Tatsuki yelled while hugged her.

"L-Let go of me, monkey boy!" Ran said.

Suddenly, they heard Aya's voice. "Ran! Miyu!"

Ran and Miyu responded together. "Aya!'

Aya came towards Ran and Miyu.

Miyu murmured, "Thank Goodness! So you two finally turn back!"

"Yeah. I've spent a very heavy life in the whole day as you, Ran." Aya whispered. "If you want to exchange your soul with someone again, don't ask me!"

"Ha-ha! Sorry 'bout that!" Ran giggled. "Ha-Ha-tchoo! Geez, here we go again! The stupid flower dust!" Ran wiped her snot and sighed.

Miyu and Aya chuckled.

"Good evening, Otocchi!" Tatsuki greeted Rei.

"Hey. Was Kotobuki acting weird today?" Rei asked.

Tatsuki nodded. "Uki! But she's back now."

Rei sighed. "So did Aya."

"Hey, girls! What's going on? I don't get it!" Tatsuki asked.

Ran, Miyu and Aya only smiled and replied Tatsuki together, "It's a secret!"

-OWARI-

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Please review if you don't mind! Sayonara!


End file.
